return_of_mobiusfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiara the Cat
Kiara is one of Sparky's friends on Starlight City. After the event of transportIng of Sonic's world, she, along with the others are living on Tropical City. She is one of the band members as a backing vocalist. KIara is very sweet and quiet, though is very shy when meeting new friends. She enters a relationship with Sonic, who becomes his steady girlfriend. She has a cheery attitude, but can be easily angered when defensive. HistoryCategory:HeroesCategory:FemalesCategory:Cats Sonic Adventure 3 Powers and Abilities Kiara was gift to manipulate the energy of love. Similar to the other heroes, she uses flares mixing them for new abilities. Relatively, she can combine the power with other heroes with strong powerful attacks. Like Sparky, Kiara can transform into a super state with the Moon Emerald. Kiara is the strongest able to use her ability to blast barrier, aim at her target within power. She's very talented of acrobatic skills and martial arts. She also has strength able to punch or kick. Personality Kiara is sweet, quiet, cute and adorable. Initially she is very shy when started her relationship with Sonic and making new friends. Kiara is more bright, cheery and optimistic, deep down she is easily quick to anger and has hidden her aggressive side when heavily defensive when her friends are place in danger. Kiara was also beautiful, fun, altruistic, innocent, and tender. She is highly sensitive when she is offended or hurt. During the band, most of the guys thinks she is cute, lets her join in the group, as the only female. Kiara doesn't mind being with the guys, takes a lead role as a singer and dancer. Kiara was also been protected by the guys, especially Sonic, results from being threaten. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog- Kiara falls romantically towards Sonic. But, it revealed that Sonic has already had feelings for her after rescuing Jade and her friends. Sonic would began to engage flirting with her. Their relationship was not strong enough because Amy has ruin their first affection. Being separated from the others, during the storm, Sonic return his feelings for Kiara and Kiara made a promise to go on the date to Twinkle Park. Kiara tells Sonic if he can stay at her new home as her roommate. Sonic agrees and began staying with Kiara. Miles Tails Prower- Kiara and Tails have a very friendly relationship as they are usually together when they and Sonic are out saving the world. Kiara also looks at Tails as a little brother figure, and this was shown when Amy yelled at Tails so much of her annoyance. Knuckles the Echidna- Knuckles and Kiara have a friendly relationship between each other. When Knuckles saves her from Amy's violent rage, he tells her that both Sonic and Amy are not real couples. He seems to care for Kiara as he seen her crying when Amy says those insensitive comments about her relationship with Sonic. When Kiara has confess that she stole the Chaos Emeralds because she was threaten by Amy when she believes that her relationship with Sonic was still going on. Knuckles forgives her and tries confronts Amy for Kiara. Amy Rose- Amy do not show her friendly relationship with Kiara. They generally depicted as arch-rivals towards each other and fighting over on Sonic. Amy is jealous of Kiara's knowing how cute and bright she is. Sonic was constantly getting away from the fight due his fear of Amy. Having her ways to end Sonic and Kiara's relationship, Ryker, Tasha and Lola are furious on Amy that she only planned to make Sonic break up with Kiara, giving her a heartbroken. Sonic had finally goes on the date with Kiara, Amy tries to get him back. But was explosively rebuked by Alisha and Lily, that her selfish and annoying streak are the main reason why Sonic keeps ignoring her. Cream the Rabbit- When traveling alone, Cream had surprised Kiara by bumping into her. She walked up towards her and invited her to her house, along with her mother, Vanilla. Cream then agreed to start their adventure with Kiara acting similar to Tails in the Sonic campaign. Kiara feels a bond, seeing Cream as a friend. Cream looks up to her as a big sister. Rouge the Bat- Rouge and Kiara don't really show a dislike for each other. After Shadow's companion Maria has come back to life, Rouge has a good relationship with Kiara. Rouge was shown to care for Kiara was seen her crying when Amy makes her relationship with Sonic ended on purpose. Shadow the Hedgehog- Kiara learns that Shadow was a copy of Sonic, when he was mistakenly for his appearance. Kiara began having a bitter relationship with Shadow, who does not care about. Sonic comforted a upset Kiara after the fight between with Shadow. 'Silver the Hedgehog-' Kiara is good friends with Silver. Silver seems to like Kiara because she's sweet, cute and cheerful. He, along with Kiara and Blaze are seen talking to each other. '''Blaze the Cat- '''Blaze and Kiara have a close relationship. Kiara is a little concern about Blaze's antisocial for not accepting anyone's help. Kiara convince her she cannot do the things on her own even she has no allies who are by her side. Blaze who was deeply devastated about her anti-socialism having no friends. She then agrees and was warmly welcomed by Sonic and his friends when she arrived on their dimension.Category:FemalesCategory:HeroesCategory:Cats